Love is thicker than blood
by Vivian Dahl
Summary: Blood is thicker than water, but when it comes down to it, love is thicker than blood. Ginny and Draco learn this the hard way. Yes, kind of fluffy, but a good read. Rating for mild language, enjoy! Oh and review, it's just plain rude not to. Thanks.
1. Robes, train rides, and Head Boy Badges

Love is thicker than Blood  
  
Chapter One - Robes, train rides, and Head Boy badges  
  
She was astonished at how much she had changed over the summer. Her hair, once bright and carroty, was now thick and a deep auburn. Her body had change from scrawny and in no way womanly, to curvy and mature beyond her years, with a deep waist and hips that swayed gracefully as she walked. As she tried on her school robes, hoping that they could last another year, these changes were obvious. She frowned as they tugged across her chest and hips, but were not too long for her. She stood in front of the mirror a scowl forming on her face. Why must she change now, of all years, when money was so tight? She took the robes off unceremoniously, and donned another of her brother's old pairs, only too find they were much, much too long.  
  
"Mum!" she exclaimed miserably. Molly Weasley, having aged twenty years in two, popped her head in with a small smile at her daughter's predicament.  
  
"Oh Ginny, dear, those are never going to fit. It's no longer proper for you to wear your brother's old robes, now that you've blossomed." Her mother said. Ginny frowned. 'Blossomed' sounded so nice, while this was not. She loved having a figure, but she felt she had now time for it now.  
  
Molly bustled into her only daughter's room and began to measure the girl with her wand. Ginny frowned even more.   
  
"Let me just check, there, now." the woman said. "Yes, yes I was right. Your only a few inches smaller than I was at your age."  
  
The matriarch now moved from the room and headed down the stairs towards her own room. Ginny followed, uncertain of the results her mother's excitement could produce. Molly ushered her young daughter into her room and hurried over to a large closet, expanded with magic, and began to take a box down from a six foot shelve. Ginny smiled softly as she noticed it was a Madame Malkin's box. Her mother set the box on the double bed and opened it with a flush. Ginny was shocked when her eyes were met with at least a dozen pairs of Hogwarts school robes, all in beautiful condition, and made with wonderful fabric. There were also many other robes of various colors.  
  
"Here dear." Molly said, handing the first one to Ginny. Ginny pulled it on, and was surprised to find how well it fit. It was a fitted robe, the kind young women wore, though it was not obscene as some of the girls at Hogwarts wore their robes. It was a few inches too big in the waist and hips, but fit everywhere else and looked stunning.  
  
"My father got them for me as a Head Girl present in my seventh year. He had nearly thirty made, and I barely wore out the ones I did. These were the ones left. I kept them all these years, hoping they would come in use sometime. Oh, I know I could have gotten them cut and used the fabric for your brother's, robes and cloths, but I always wanted you to have at least a few years with some nice robes." Molly said, a flush on her cheeks. Ginny smiled at her mother, and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks mum, they're beautiful." Ginny said, surprised by the gift.  
  
"They are aren't they? I couldn't wear them any after I had Bill." he mother said, her eyes happy and soft.   
  
"Well, I'll take them then. I can take in the waist a few inches and hem them, then they'll be perfect." Her mother said. Ginny nodded, and headed out of the room with her mother.  
  
Dinner that night was quite, everyone silently dreading leaving the Weasley home for school. Harry and Hermione had stayed for most of the summer, and Ginny could tell they had become attached to the home. Mr. Weasley attempted to keep up a steady line of chatter, but failed when Mrs. Wealsey burst into tears and left the table quickly. Ginny knew it wasn't just that the kids were going away to school for her mother and father. It was the fact that they were going back to school when you - know - who was on the rise, and Hogwarts was as vulnerable as ever. Ginny sighed deeply as she watched her mother go, and wished she could skip a year of school, just to make sure things were alright. But she knew it wasn't possible, and shoved the thought out of her head.   
  
"I can't believe it's going to be our last year." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, what will you do when you can no longer study till dawn and drive yourself into a nervous breakdown?" Ron said, as she reached for her hand on the table and held it in his own. They had been dating for a year, and Ginny was happy for them. Harry looked across the table at Ginny and rolled his eyes grinning. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'll miss seeing everyone from school regularly." Harry said, his eyes still fixed on Ginny. Ginny flushed slightly and turned her eyes towards her peas.  
  
Ron grinned happily and watched between the two, eyeing them both. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny became uncomfortable.  
  
The next thing Ginny knew, she was being woken by her alarm clock to get ready for the Hogwarts train and her sixth year at her beloved school. She brushed her teeth and showered, washing her hair lazily. She charmed her hair straight and dry, happy with it's shoulder length layers. She applied her makeup, happy for once that her pale, creamy skin allowed her to not use foundation.  
  
Once ready, Ginny called for Ron to carry her trunk downstairs. Ever since she had been twelve, he had donned this sweet gesture, grumbling a very little amount. Harry and Hermione were already waiting for her and she smiled and said good morning as she entered the living room. They were going to floo to the station, as traveling muggle underground had become more and more dangerous. A floo network had been setup for students around the train since two years before.   
  
"You first." Harry said, holding the pot of powder out to Ginny, Ginny smiled and hugged her parents one last time, her mother giving her sad smile.   
  
Ginny grabbed a handful a the dusty powder and climbed into the fireplace.  
  
"King's Cross Station!" she roared easily. The fire swirled around her and she was soon dumped onto hard concrete with a "eep!". She moved out of the way quickly, and Hermione appeared. Ginny helped her up and they cleaned each other off with a wave of their wands. The boys appeared next with four trunks between them. Ginny smiled and lifted her own trunk with a flick of her small wand. She began to walk with the trio towards the train, when she felt someone watching her. She scanned the crowd of familiar students and found her own eyes hypnotized by a pair so silver, and icily cold, that she stopped for a moment.   
  
Draco Malfoy was watching her with a look of interest and a cocked eyebrow. He was leaning against a wall with his group of Slytherins around him. They were all talking in low voices, but he said nothing. Ginny was suddenly self conscious. She was wearing muggle jeans and a tight, stretchy black shirt with black boots that made her a couple inches taller. She then tore her eyes away, and followed Harry aboard the train, tugging her trunk behind her.  
  
Draco smirked at the youngest Weasly's fleeting back. She had grown over the summer, and the difference was spectacular, especially for a Weasley. He then turned back to the conversation he had been enjoying before the girl had caught his eye. He himself had grown over the past years, seventeen making him nearly 6'5, with broad shoulders and a lanky appearance despite his strength. He was a handsome boy, with striking blonde hair that had darkened a bit with age, and gray eyes that shone silver. His face was bold, with a roman nose that cut a sharp contrast on slightly tanned skin. He flicked his hair out of his eyes once more and thought to himself that the Weasley girl may be an interesting subject for the year.  
  
Ginny settled into the compartment with the trio easily. Her hands folded in her lap sweetly as she watched out the window as London passed her by. Ron and Harry played chess and Hermione read a ridiculously large book. Ginny sighed deeply, beginning to become bored a half hour into the trip. She stood suddenly and decided a walk along the car would be best; she needed to clear her head.   
  
She walked easily, grateful for not running into anyone yet. She came to the end of the car and turned herself around to walk back when a tall figure exited a compartment very quickly, catching her off guard. The figure bumped into her forcefully, and she yelped as she began to tumble towards the ground. Ginny closed her eyes tightly, ready to hit the hard floor. A moment passed, and she had not fallen. She opened one eye cautiously, and was surprised to see a handsome face smirking at her playfully. She then noticed a large pair of hands clasping her waist tightly, holding her up from the ground by five feet.  
  
"Oh." she said lamely. Draco smirked.  
  
"Careful girly." he said, though it wasn't too conceited. Ginny jumped when she remembered exactly who was holding her safely in his arms. She began to find her feet as she heard someone behind her yell.  
  
"Take your filthy hands off my sister Malfoy!" Ron roared furiously. Ginny stood quickly, almost losing her balance again, and turned to see Ron, Harry and Hermione glaring at the scene.  
  
"They're probably cleaner than yours, what with touching that mudblood all the time." Draco smirked. Harry frowned and met Ginny's eyes. He then pulled her to him quickly and situated her behind him.  
  
"You alright Gin?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was about to fall, but Malfoy caught me." she explained, hoping it would stop the embarrassing situation.  
  
"I bet he caught you." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Your baby sister's pretty tempting Weasley, for a dirty muggle lover." Draco said coldly, giving Ginny the once over. Ron lunged, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"Come on." Harry said, ushering them all back to the compartment.  
  
"See you around Ginny." Draco said sarcastically, practically spitting out her first name.  
  
  
  
Once back in the compartment, Ron was livid. Harry sat, Ginny beside him and Hermione on her other side. They were asking her if she was alright, and trying to calm Ron down at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine. It was just an accident Ron, don't worry about it." Ginny said.  
  
"I want you to stay away from him Gin, he's dangerous." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to run into him, it was an accident." Ginny said, becoming annoyed.  
  
"We know, we just worry. He's a big guy, and we wouldn't want you caught off guard." Hermione said. Harry nodded. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Ok, just don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself." Ginny said.  
  
The train ride passed without any further transactions, and they arrived at Hogwarts happily. They pulled on their robes quickly, and began to walk towards the exit of the train. Ginny sat with the trio again on one of the carriages, and quickly became bored with their conversation.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated beautifully, and in Gryffindor colors. Ginny hurried away from the magnificent three to find her gang of sixth year friends. She spotted them, and ran. Colin, Brook, Corey, and Lisa, smiled as she ran. They had a warm greeting full of girls chattering and hugging and the boys grinning.  
  
Ginny sat with her friends, grateful for their company, and watched as Dumbledore stood with only a little difficulty. The hall hushed as he began to smoke.  
  
"Yet another year of school!" he beamed at the students and Ginny smiled. "I am so glad to see all of you, new and old. This year however, we have a special surprise. Instead of sending Head Boy and Girl badges out, we decided to give them before the sorting ceremony. I am happy to announce that the Head Boy and Girl happen to be from different houses. When merit, grades, and student vote was put into play, our Head Girl was decided as Hermione Granger from Gryffindor House!" he roared as the hall erupted with cheers. Harry and Ron both gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek as she rushed up to receive her badge. When she sat back down, Ginny noticed a pink flush on her cheeks and was happy for her friend.  
  
"And now, out Head boy, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin House!" Dumbledore said. The Slytherin table cheered, but it was nearly the only one. Everyone looked more shocked than anything. Draco looked proud as he received his badge and strode back to his table. Ginny saw Harry glare furiously, and frowned. How on earth did that happen? Ginny decided that she didn't much care, except of course for her sympathy for Hermione, and went back to her friends, as they whispered throughout the sorting ceremony.  
  
With four new Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, and only three new Slytherins, the hall became furious with chatter and eating. Ginny talked with her friends, glad to be in their comforting company.  
  
"Brook's dating that Slytherin seventh year Matthew Hayworth, and Colin is smitten with none other than the Lindsey Johnson." Lisa said.  
  
"Good to know." Ginny grinned, giving Colin a smirk which he blushed gracefully for.  
  
"We all hate Matt, in case you're wondering Ginny girl." Corey said in a stage whisper, grinning. Brook, a bubbling blonde smacked his shoulder smiling a bit.  
  
"It's not that we only hate Matt, we hate the people we have to hang out with when he comes around Brook." Lisa, who had spent the summer with Brook, said.  
  
"No fair, all of you have spent all summer together, and I've had to spend it with the perfect three." she said in mock sadness.  
  
"Now worries Ginny girl, we'll catch you up." said Colin sweetly. Ginny grinned and went back to eating and chatting. It looked like a good year was upon her. 


	2. Wish it could be simple

Love is thicker than blood  
  
Chapter two - Wish it were simple  
  
Classes the first day of school were notoriously easy, and lack of pressure evident. It was kind of a blow off day, and everyone knew it, except Snape. Consequently, the whole sixth year was sweating in the humid dungeons as they stirred their potions. Ginny sat with a customary group of friends, all quietly complaining and joking. Halfway through the class, Ginny, too tempted by the heat, removed her heavy robe. Snape gave her a look, but she shrugged, as if to say "Don't even mess with me, it's too hot in this place." Suddenly, the dungeon door was opened with a flourish. Draco Malfoy walked in, wearing only jeans and a black t - shirt, the epitome of bad boy. Half the girls in the room swooned instantly, and Ginny rolled her eyes. He strode into the room, Head Boy badge clipped to his jean pocket.  
  
"Professor!" he said, with a grin. Snape smiled as well, and Ginny watched them shake hands in a very father - son like fashion. She gave Brook a look. This was weird. Snape seemed to remember his class, and lowered his voice as he spoke. Ginny quieted in hopes of hearing the conversation.  
  
"It's a relief to see you looking so well." Snape said.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Draco said giving his teacher a once over.  
  
"Are the plans still on?" Snape asked, a worried tone in his voice all too clear.  
  
"Yeah. I can't shake him." Draco said, his voice suddenly tight and strained.  
  
"No worries." Snape said, giving Draco a meaningful look.  
  
"Help me with these sixth years. They can't seem to understand the concept of overnight potions." He said a bit more loudly looking at his class. "Why don't you supervise for a moment why I go get that pass for you." Draco nodded and Snape strode out of the room.  
  
Ginny continued to stir her potion, waiting for it to thicken. It was so damn hot! She rolled up the sleeves of her oxford shirt and took off her tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons. She looked up to see Draco watching her with interest. She blushed suddenly and turned back to her potion quickly.  
  
Draco grinned and stood, quickly making his way through the desks, looking into caldrons and making comments easily. He was then standing behind her, looking over her potion as she stirred.  
  
"It's got at least ten minutes, but keep stirring." he said in a low voice. Ginny nodded and tucked a wisp of hair out of her face. He then bent lower, looking directly over her shoulder, his breath on her shoulder slightly. "You're cute Weasley." he said. Ginny nearly dropped her ladle into the potion. She turned to confront him, but he had walked away quickly. She then turned to Brook, who hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.  
  
  
  
It took a few days for them to meet again. It was in a corridor, and Ginny was on the way to the restroom. Draco was seemingly doing the same. She scowled when she saw him coming in her direction, and began to walk faster. Draco was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey there." he said easily.  
  
"Oh God, do you have to talk to me?" she said. Draco grinned.  
  
"You know, there are nearly fifty girls who would love to be in your position right now." he replied.  
  
"And luckily I'm not one of them. Look, please, just leave me alone." she said stopping to face him as they meet in the hall. He grinned, showing his teeth slightly.  
  
"You can't see what you're about to miss. Me, you, a broom closet, and a good time." he said. Ginny frowned.  
  
"I don't just snog people Malfoy. It's called a date, romance, and then kissing." she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"My dear, I'm not the dating type." he said in a mock respectful voice.   
  
"Whatever, look just don't ever talk to me again." Ginny said, turning to leave. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him easily.  
  
He brushed his lips against hers, a sweet gesture uncommon for him. Ginny pulled away, hating the feeling of his lips, hating the fact that she liked that feeling more than she would ever admit.   
  
"See ya Ginny." he said, waving as he began to walk away. Ginny, not knowing what was coming over her, grabbed his shirt and tugged him to her forcefully. She took his face in her hands and reached up on the very tips of her toes to kiss him passionately.  
  
Draco smiled into the kissed and eased his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Ginny groaned slightly, shocked at what she was doing. She pulled away gently and looked into his eyes, searching for something.  
  
"Astronomy tower, ten tonight." he said, before quickly releasing her and walking away. Ginny smiled to herself and left the scene of the crime quickly.  
  
Classes seemed to go on forever that day, and she was happy when dinner arrived. However, she still had things to do, so she spent most of the evening in the library, finishing potions homework. Her friends arrived at around eight and chattered as they did work as well, earning glares from Madame Pince. Ginny turned the conversation to Brook's boyfriend.  
  
"Is Matt friends with Draco Malfoy?" she asked in mock nonchalance.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Brook asked. Ginny mumbled something and turned back to her work. Her mind drifted to Draco, dating, and a normal relationship. One where they could double date with Brook and Matt. Her fantasy was interrupted by Colin saying it was ten and that they needed to get to bed.  
  
Ginny couldn't figure out how to get to the astronomy tower without her friends suspecting anything, so she said she had left her purse in the library and ran to the tallest tower.  
  
She arrived very flushed, to find Draco standing at a large, glassless window. She smiled.  
  
"Hi." she said softly. He spun around and grinned, stalking towards her. He instantly began to trace a pattern on her arm, standing close to her. Ginny was thrilled when he leaned down, quite a bit because of his height, and kissed her almost furiously. They stood there for a moment until they parted, breathless.  
  
"I - I don't know how to do this." Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked, puzzled.   
  
"I wish - I wish I could have this, date you I mean, but I can't. My family… your family…everyone…" she trailed off. He didn't need an explanation.  
  
"I'm not a deatheater, not yet anyway, if that's what your worried about. And your brother doesn't have to know, I mean, we can go out and just avoid him." Draco said reassuringly.  
  
Ginny stood, studying his face. He was nice, to her at least, and cute, and a good kisser, and gorgeous, and oh, she couldn't for some reason think of any reason why not to date him.  
  
"Alright." she said. Draco smiled.  
  
"And look, I'm sorry about insulting you with the muggle lover comment, I just had to cover, and I didn't feel like starting anything big." he said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"So now, since we've agreed, I'm going to ask you officially. Go with me to Hogsmead this weekend, to dinner?" he said. Ginny smiled and nodded. Her grinned wider and leaned in to kiss her quickly.  
  
"You're breaking curfew, so get back to your dorm." he said playfully.  
  
"What about you?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm only doing my job as Head Boy." he said. Ginny grinned and kissed him quickly on his cheek. Draco smiled and walked her to the door.  
  
"See you." she said. He nodded and waved her away. Ginny turned down her stairway, and Draco to his, and they both nearly flew down the long flights of stairs.   
  
Ginny was walking on air as she did her nightly routine of grooming. She was going on a date with Draco Malfoy, resident bad boy of Hogwarts and most definitely the best looking boy she had every seen. She tried to push away the thoughts of family loyalties as she laid her head to rest. She wasn't going to marry him or anything, it was just a date, and he couldn't be all that bad if Dumbledore made him Head Boy. 


End file.
